Home Alone 4
by RichardTerminator
Summary: Kevin came to the Great Valley, now it's Littlefoot and the gangs turn to come to Chicago, and face some new bad guys.
1. Chapter 1

**It is a nice spring day, there is a gas station, Littlefoot and everybody from the last story are waiting, as Cera is getting tired of waiting.**

**Cera: " What is taking Richard so long?"**

**Ducky: " I don't no, but he will be here, yep, yep, yep."**

**Darth: " He is a little late."**

**Then they see a Black Peterbilt 379 entering the gas station, then two people come out it is Me and Judgment, as Cera says.**

**Cera: " Your late."**

**Me: " Yeah, yeah, I know, I had to get my laptop back from it getting fixed."**

**Littlefoot: " You got it working?"**

**Me: " Just checked it, going green, so what are we waiting for lets do this everybody."**

**Judgment: " This is the third home alone story."**

**Red Claw: " And Review his story."**

**Everybody: " Welcome to Home Alone 4: chapter 1: Reunion in Chicago, so read."**

**Me and Judgment: " As we all enjoy our ride."**

**Me: " Come on guys."**

**Me and everybody else gets on the Semi, as it leaves the gas station.**

* * *

><p>Kevin was walking around, he had just used his magic key to see Littlefoot and the gang, so he then say Littlefoot and the gang playing in the snow, as he yells, " Hey guys!"<p>

Kevin waves his hand, Littlefoot and the gang see Kevin, soon they all jumped him, they were all nuzzling him, Littlefoot has seen Kevin when he was with Jack the pumpkin king, that acted for Santa Claus, to help deliver presents, but for the others they haven't seen Kevin for a year, so they got off of him, they soon began talking to each other, then after they finished talking to each other, then Ducky asks, " What should we do now?"

Kevin then says, " I got an idea."

Kevin the picked up some snow rolled it into a ball and threw it at Cera, then he yells, " Snowball fight!"

Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang ran for it as they started to do a snowball fight, everybody was having fun, even Cera, Cera liked it, it was like a fight, but it was for fun and it was safe, they played in the Great Valley all day, but that was three days ago, today it is December 28, Littlefoot and the gang want to see Kevin again, but only Kevin had the key, but they didn't, Littlefoot was a little depressed, as the gang then came to see if he was okay, as Chomper then asked, " Littlefoot, are you okay?"

Littlefoot then says, " I wish I could see Kevin more often then seeing him for just one year."

Cera then says, " You and us both."

Petrie then says, " Don't worry, we find way to see Kevin again."

Then they heard Ducky call to them, " Guys, I found something."

Littlefoot and the gang ran to where she was, soon they found Ducky, she had found a cave, as Cera says, " This wasn't here before."

Ruby says, " I wonder where it go?"

Littlefoot then says, " There is only one way to find out, lets go."

Littlefoot go inside the cave, they have walked for about a few minutes, then they came out of the cave, and saw a new different world, Littlefoot knew that this is the human world as he says, " Will you look at that."

Littlefoot and the gang awed, they had now realize, they are in Kevin's time, they saw a city, they all walked into the city, Littlefoot and the gang walk around as Cera asks, " Where are we?"

Littlefoot says, " I think we are in Chicago, Kevin's home city."

Ruby then asks, " But where does Kevin live?"

Littlefoot then says, " He lives in a house with Christmas lights on it."

Littlefoot and the gang kepted on walking in the streets of Chicago, so the people then start a news report of dinosaurs in Chicago, soon Littlefoot and the gang walked into a residents area, and saw lot's of house's, but then they saw Kevin's house, Littlefoot then says, " There it is."

Chomper says, " Let's go say hi."

Ruby says, " I agree on that."

Soon Littlefoot and the gang started walked toward the house, wondering what will happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody are enjoying the ride, Littlefoot and the gang are riding with Me and Judgment, until Littlefoot and the gang see a hugh line of Semi's all driving in one direction, as Littlefoot get my attention.<strong>

**Littlefoot: " Richard look up ahead."**

**I look up ahead and see the trucks, I pick up a C.B. radio and try talking to the lead Semi, as I talk.**

**Me: " Breaker 1 9, this is the Terminator, calling to the lead Semi."**

**?: " 10 4, I hear you, where are you?"**

**Me: " I'm right behind you, right by your trailer."**

**?: " I see you, nice Rig you have."**

**Me: " Yeah, it's a nice truck."**

**?: " Don't you recognize, who this is, come back."**

**Me: " Negative, who is this?"**

**?: " This is the Rubber Duck."**

**Then I yell in excitement, Judgment, Littlefoot, and the others just watch get excited, as Ruby asks.**

**Ruby: " What are you so excited about?"**

**Me: " In that lead truck, it's Rubber Duck, the famous Rubber Duck."**

**I pick up the C.B. radio and say.**

**Me: " Hey Rubber Duck, I heard about you men, can you tell me, what's going on?"**

**Rubber Duck: " I am leading a Convoy, I am heading for New Mexico."**

**Me: " Hey Duck, if you don't mind, can I join your little Convoy, with y'all."**

**Rubber Duck: " I like that, come on in."**

**Me: " 10 4, good buddy."**

**I drive right behind a Moving Van Semi, as Me, Judgment, Littlefoot, and the gang join Rubber Duck's Convoy.**

**Me: " For those that don't know Rubber Duck, or any other characters in the next chapter, go to youtube, watch Convoy Part1 orginal movie to learn more."**

**Everybody: " Review this chapter, if you like, bye." **


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Me: " Hey everybody sorry for the long wait, I got grounded, but I am back and ready for more."**

**Judgment: " Here we are traveling with the Rubber Duck and his men and we..."**

**A police car is coming in fast, as I look in the mirror.**

**Me: " What the hell, we got a cop coming right behind us."**

**Judgment: " I see him too."**

**I pick up my CB radio and say.**

**Me: " Hey Duck, this is the Terminator, we have cop right behind us over."**

**Then we all hear Rubber Ducks voice, as he says on the CB radio.**

**Rubber Duck: " I see him, he got bear just a few feet away, it must be Dirty Lyle, he's chasing after us again."**

**Me: " I have an idea, I will try to slam the brake him when he get closer, then after that, I will wave him by, then Pig Pen and Spider Mike can deal with him."**

**Pig Pen: " I like your plan, Terminator."**

**Spider Mike: " Here he come's, Terminator."**

**Me: " I see him."**

**Judgment: " Let's do it."**

**I then shift the gear, and slam the brakes on Dirty Lyle, Dirty Lyle that is in a Arizona state police car crashes into trailer but that does not stop his vehicle, Dirty Lyle honked at me, along with sirens and lights, I let him by, Dirty Lyle passes us, then I pick up my CB radio, and say.**

**Me: " Hey Spider Mike, here comes, man."**

**Spider Mike blocks the state police car with his 1963 Diamond T 921 DFN semi, after not getting around, Dirty Lyle says.**

**Dirty Lyle: " You lousy son of a..."**

**Spider Mike then says to Pig Pen in his 1978 Mack Cruiseliner with an idea.**

**Spider Mike: " Hey Pig Pen, why don't we just let him on through don't you know?"**

**Pig Pen: " That's a big 10-4 good buddy."**

**Dirty Lyle see that the other trucks are letting him through as he says.**

**Dirty Lyle: " Not smart enough, huh?"**

**Cera see this and asks.**

**Cera: " What are they doing?"**

**I smile and say.**

**Me: " Just watch."**

**Pig Pen: " Hey how about we close this door, I'm getting a draft."**

**Dirty Lyle then has his car getting crushed by these trucks, Dirty Lyle's car is now stuck, as Spider Mike says, " You must have a bear trap, Pig Pen, cause you sure have caught one."**

**Me, Judgment, Littlefoot and the gang, and Pig Pen laugh, as the two keep crushing Dirty Lyle state police car, then car gets unstuck, Dirty Lyle stops his car, as I crash into him, knocking him off the road, resulting into braking my right headlight, but I didn't care about it, then 30 minutes later we cross into New Mexico, with Rubber Duck driving his black 1977 Mack RS-712 LST leading us along the way, everybody honks their horns, as I do the same, Littlefoot turns to the camera and says to the people reading this story.**

**Littlefoot: " Whatever happens, we hope you enjoy this story so review, as we keep on driving, this is Chapter 2: Reunion and Lost in Chicago."**

**Littlefoot and the gang are now starting to have fun in my truck.**

* * *

><p>Littlefoot and the gang are now in front of Kevin McCallister's home, they look at the house, they have never seen anything like it before, it was big, Littlefoot and the gang were wondering how things are going to go and how they would end, they hope that everything goes well, they then toke a vote, they decided that Ruby should knock on the door, Ruby then see a door bell and Ruby pushes the button in, they waited nothing happened, then Chomper and Cera knocked on the door, then later they heard someone coming, the door opens, the person opening the door is Peter McCallister, Kevin's dad, he couldn't believe who he saw, he knew that it's Littlefoot and the gang, because last time he met them, he was a Longneck back in the Great Valley along with Kevin's family, and the families of the others, that came to found them, Peter smiles and says, " Well hello there kids, surprise to see you here."<p>

Ducky says, " We are surprise to be here and see Chicago, when we came here."

Peter McCallister says, " Its a good thing you came, we are about to go on a vacation."

Littlefoot then asks, " Can we come in?"

Peter McCallister says to the kids, " Sure, come on in."

When Littlefoot and the gang entered in the house, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby were amazed, but Littlefoot didn't pay any attention to the house, because he was here last time with Jack Skeleton, when he acted like Santa Claus on Christmas Eve, and not only did they see the inside of the house, but they also the family walking around getting ready for their trip, only a few people saw them, those that saw them just only waved, and went to do their things, even Uncle Frank waved and went to do whatever he is going to do, Fuller is drinking a Pepsi while walking, when he saw Littlefoot and the gang standing right there, he stopped and dropped his Pepsi and made a mess, Fuller did not expect to see Littlefoot and the gang again after seeing them a year ago, in the Great Valley when he was a Longneck too, that's right, all of the McCallisters and Kate's family were Longnecks, as the other families of Richard, Carlos, Annabel, Emily, Dr. Elissa, Day-Day, and Mike, were Threehorns, Swimmers, Flyers, Spiketails, Fast-runners, Fast-biters, and Sharpteeth, but that was a year ago, as Peter calls to his wife Kate McCallister, when Kate saw Littlefoot and the gang, she just couldn't believe that Littlefoot and the gang are here in their house, standing their near the front door with her husband, she to the gang, " Hello kids, nice to see you again."

Petrie says, " We glad we came, Mrs. McCallister."

Cera then asks, " What is going on, we heard you are going on a trip, but where?"

Then Mrs. McCallister says, " We are taking a vacation, to London, England, you kids can come too, if you want to."

Ruby says, " We be happy to come with you, to London, England, to take a trip."

Chomper says, " Yeah that's right, will come with."

Littlefoot adds, " We all will come with you."

Everybody then started agreeing, Kate smiles at the kids, as she says, " I'm glad you decided to come along, I'll bring Kevin down here."

Kate McCallister turns to stairs as she calls to Kevin, " Kevin."

Kevin came down the stairs, he asks his mom, " Yes, mom?"

Kate then says to her son, " Your friends are here."

Kevin then see's that his mom is right about the whole thing, right in front of him is Littlefoot and the gang, Kevin was happy to see them again, and Littlefoot and the gang were also happy to see him, as they all got together in a big hug, Kevin then asks his friends, " What are you doing here, how did you get here?"

Littlefoot says, " We found a time cave, which led us here."

Chomper says, " So we can here to see you."

Ducky then adds, " And we have decided to come with you and your family on your trip, yep, yep, yep."

Kevin smiles as he says, " That great, I would like to use some company with me on our trip."

Then Kevin toke Littlefoot and the gang to his third floor room, as Cera asks, " Your room is up here? In this place?"

Kevin says to Cera, " Yes, but I'm used to it."

Littlefoot says to Kevin, " I really can't wait for the trip to London."

Kevin says, " I just hope that nothing bad happens to me, today, because before our trip, something bad always happens to me, right before our adventure."

* * *

><p>Kevin was right, nothing bad was going to happen to him, but it will not only be him, for the whole day, Kevin, Littlefoot and the gang were playing games like freeze tag and hide and seek, by the end of the day, night came, Pizza is being ordered tonight for food, Littlefoot and the gang never had pizza before, soon the Little Nero pizza delivery guy came in and gave the pizza to Uncle Frank which did not pay for the pizza, because he only has travelers checks, so the delivery guy just stayed and waited, as the delivery guys saw Kevin that remembered from four years ago, and he also saw Littlefoot and the gang for the first time, he had never seen them before, soon Kevin, Littlefoot and the gang went into the kitchen, they saw Pizza, Kevin encouraged his friends to try pizza, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby have supreme pizza, while Chomper have a meat lovers pizza, Kevin then heads for a pizza which has cheese pizza inside, Kevin loves Cheese pizza, Kevin looks for his pizza but can't seem to find it, he asks Littlefoot and the gang, " Guys, do any of you have any pieces of my cheese pizza?"<p>

Littlefoot says, " No."

Cera says, " Don't have your pizza, Kevin."

Ducky says, " I don't have one, oh no, no, no."

Petrie says, " Me don't have one."

Spike shakes his head, as Chomper says, " Sorry, but I have my own."

Ruby says, " I don't have a piece of your cheese pizza, a piece of your cheese pizza I don't have."

As Littlefoot and the gang are eating their pizza, Kevin asks his family, " Did anyone order me a plain cheese?"

Then Buzz answers Kevin, " Oh yeah, we did, if you want any, someone's gonna have to barf it all up, cause it's gone."

Kevin is starting to get mad, this is the second time, Buzz has ate his pizza on purpose, he turns to Fuller who got the last piece of cheese pizza, while he is drinking his Pepsi and Aunt Leslie says to Fuller, " Fuller, go easy on the Pepsi."

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby look at Kevin's face, he looked mad, they look at Fuller who was smiling, then they saw Kevin look at Buzz, not looking to happy about his pizza getting ate, Buzz that had a grin on his face, then it turned into a look that showed sickness, as Buzz says, " Kevin, Kevin, get out of the way."

Cera decided to see for herself, as Buzz throws up, Cera smiles as Kevin had a look on his face that said, ' I hope you choke.' Then Buzz threw up on Cera, Cera was grossed out from this, now both Kevin and Cera are mad, as they both attack Buzz, Kevin shoved Buzz as Cera hit is legs, Buzz fell on the table, spilling milk on the tickets and also causing everyone from the table to back away, Fuller got up from the table, as Peter McCallister saw Kevin and Cera are fighting with Buzz, as Peter says, " Kevin, Cera."

Peter drops the Pepsi and spills it on Uncle Franks plate, as Frank says, " Watch it."

As Frank backs up, Frank backs his chair to Fuller's face, soon everybody even Littlefoot and the gang help clean the mess, as Cera says to Buzz, hitting his legs, " Take that."

Kevin says to Buzz, while fighting with him, " You moron."

Peter then accidentally, threw away Kevin's ticket, while Aunt Leslie asks Fuller, " Are you okay?"

Kate then get in the fight and brakes them up, " Stop, stop! what the matter with you two?"

Cera says, " He started it, he threw up on me!"

Kevin adds, " He ate my pizza on purpose again! He knows I hate sausage and olives and onions and..."

Frank that is wiping Pepsi off of his pants then he turns to Cera and Kevin as he says, " Look what you did, you little jerks!"

Cera turns to Frank and says, " You stay out of this, cheap guy!"

Frank really got insulted from Cera, Frank now saw that Cera was in the same situation as he is, while the all of the McCallisters look at Kevin and Cera, Littlefoot and the gang did not blame Cera or Kevin for anything, as Kate then says, " Kevin, get upstairs right now, and tell your friends to come too."

Kevin and Cera asks, " Why?"

Jeff McCallister says to Kevin, " Kevin, you and your friends are like a plague."

Kevin and Cera say to Jeff, " Shut up."

Peter says to Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang, " Kevin, kids, upstairs."

Kate says to her son, " Say good night, Kevin and guys."

Kevin and Cera say being sarcastic, " ' Good night, Kevin and guys.' "

Kate then took Kevin out of the kitchen, as Cera, Littlefoot, and the gang follow Kevin as Kate paid the pizza boy, as they went upstairs to the third floor, Kevin was told to stay up in his room for the night, which also goes for Littlefoot and the gang too, Kate told Cera to follow her to get cleaned off, Kate had to give Cera a human bath, soon Cera got cleaned off of Buzz's vomit, soon she rejoins the others, before Cera turns her attention to Kate and says, " Why do everybody hates us, except Kevin?"

Kate says, " Not everybody hate you and your friends, Me and Peter don't mind you being Kevin's friends."

Cera says, " You and Kevin's dad do, but everyone else don't, you know what, I don't know why I am even talking to you right now, I'm wasting my time."

Cera turns around and walks upstairs, Kate was about to talk to Cera, but she decided to leave Cera alone, as Kate close the door, Cera did not feel like talking to anybody except for her true friends, including Kevin, soon Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang went into Kevin's bed, as Kevin and Cera both made a wish in their minds, ' I wish they would all have respect for me and my friends.'

* * *

><p>Soon everybody went to sleep, as midnight came a storm was blowing hard, tree branches swaying, one of the tree branches fell over the power and phone lines, as the circuit blew, the power went out, as the alarm clock went off, the next morning, the airport vans arrived, the power and phone lines are being fixed power and phone company, as the airport man rings the doorbell, Kate looks at the alarm clock, but saw that its is not set, so she grabs her watch, then her eyes widen as she yells, " PETER!"<p>

Both Peter and Kate McCallister got out of the bed, as they shout, " We slept in again!"

Then Peter and Kate ran out of the bed room and woke everybody up, soon everybody, even Kevin, Littlefoot and the gang are running around like crazy, soon everybody was outside in the vans, soon everybody heading for the airport, soon at the airport, everybody, even Littlefoot and the gang got out of the vans, Littlefoot and the gang saw an old woman get in a Taxi and drive off a man just saw the taxi cab leave put his hand up, what Littlefoot and the gang didn't know is that the man is with three other people that are criminals, Kevin got their attention, " Come on guys."

Soon all of the McCallisters, even Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang are running to catch their plane, but all of the McCallisters were running so fast, that Littlefoot and the gang lost them in the crowd, they didn't know where to find them, they went everywhere to look, Kevin soon saw that Littlefoot and the gang are not there with them, so he stopped running and then started looking for them, Littlefoot and the gang kept on looking for the plane to London, the McCallisters got on the plane, all but Kevin got on the plane, they were in a hurry to catch they're plane to even notice that Kevin wasn't there with them, so the family got on the plane without even checking, the plane is now on the runway, Littlefoot and the gang soon saw the airplane is already on the runway, the plane went fast as it went into air, Littlefoot and the gang felt like they have just got left behind, so they left the airport and decided to head back to the house, but they are in an unknown part of Chicago, so they left and tried to head back, Kevin looked everywhere for Littlefoot and the gang but couldn't find them, he knew he already missed the flight to London, he was about to give up, until he felt something in his pocket, it is card with a phone number on it, Kevin remembered getting this from Richard when he came to Chicago with his family, as he remembers.

* * *

><p>It is one year earlier, it is new years day, it has been a few days since Kevin, his family, and his friends have turned back into humans, Kevin is saying good bye to his friends, Emily's dad, that is a member of us the U.S. Army, handed over Marv and Harry to the Chicago Police Department, everybody left except for Richard and his family, his mom and dad are in a car waiting for him, Richard and Kevin hug each for the last time, as Kevin says to his friend, " I'll miss you, and I'll never forget you."<p>

Richard says to his friend, " Me too, Kevin, and before I go, I want you to have this."

Richard handed a card with his phone number on it, as he explains, " If you are in any trouble, or need any help from me or us, meaning our friends, just call me and I'll call everybody, remember that Kevin, remember it."

Richard ran to his car, as his mom and dad toke him back to Evansville, where he belongs.

* * *

><p>Kevin then smiles as he has the phone number, he immediately called Richard's phone number, in Evansville, Richard, along with his family were eating, they are having Chinese food, the phone rings, Richard's mom goes to the phone and says, " Hello?"<p>

Richard is finishing his food, when he got done, Richard's mom walked up to him and says, " Richard, you friend is on the phone."

Richard asks, " Who is it?"

Richard's mom replies, " A person named Kevin McCallister."

Richard then says, " I'll take it, thanks mom."

Richard went into the living room and says, " Hello?"

Richard then smiles as says, " Hey Kevin, how are you doing, its been a year man, what is going on?"

Richard smile disappears and reappears as he asks, " What? Littlefoot and the gang came to your house?"

Richard then hears a Kevin's story, then he heard about the part that Buzz threw up on Cera as he laughs head off, as he says, " Oh my god, he really did that? Oh my god, that is funny man."

When Kevin got to what just happened, Richard smiles the disappears again, as he asks, " What? What happened?"

Richard then asks again, " Do you know where they are now?"

Kevin then told Richard to call for the others and help him find his friends, then Richard says, " Okay, I just got a ticket for my flight, I'll fax the others tickets, and will be there at the airport, just go to your house and wait for us there."

Richard then says, " Okay, see you later, Kevin, bye."

Richard hangs up the phone and calls the others, he got their phone numbers, after a few minutes, he was able to contact, Kate, Carlos, Annabel, Emily, Dr. Elissa, Day-Day, and Mike, tell them the bad news, fax them their tickets, now they were on their way, Emily told Richard that her Dad just back from service, he and his group would be more then happy to help out find Littlefoot and the gang, soon Richard says to his family, " Mom, Dad, I got to go to Kevin, Littlefoot and the gang are here in Chicago, but Kevin lost them at the airport, and he can't find them, he figured they might have left the airport, I'm going to Chicago to help, can you drive to the airport, please."

Richard's Mom and Dad saw that Richard is not joking about Littlefoot and the gang gone missing, so Richard's mom says, " Of course son, just be careful."

Richard's Dad says talking about Littlefoot and the gang, " When you find your friends and make sure they head back to the Great Valley, you back here, understand?"

Richard says, " Yes, Dad."

Soon Richard's Mom and Dad toke Richard to the Evansville airport, then boarded the plane to Chicago, soon the plane toke off, Kate, Carlos, Annabel, Emily and her Dad, Dr. Elissa, Day-Day, and Mike boarded their planes to Chicago, as Kevin heads for his house and waits for his human friends to come and to begin the search to find Littlefoot and the gang.

* * *

><p><strong>We are still driving with Rubber Duck, but then we saw an intersection, that he had to go on, as I tell Rubber Duck on my C.B. Radio.<strong>

**Me: " Hey Duck, my and friends have to on this intersection, so we are going to have to go our separate ways, We'll see you around Duck."**

**Rubber: " Roger that, Terminator, good luck out their, be careful, watch out for bears."**

**Me: " Alright Duck."**

**Judgment is talking to me as Ducky turns to the camera and says.**

**Ducky: " That is a true truck driver right there, please review if you like this story, yep, yep, yep."**

**As turn on the intersection, seeing more trucks joining the Convoy, as I head for the other way. **


End file.
